


Alastor Moody X Reader SFW Alphabet

by Kintsukuroi97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Alphabet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sweet, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsukuroi97/pseuds/Kintsukuroi97
Summary: Mad-Eye Moody, everyone!
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Alastor Moody X Reader SFW Alphabet

SFW ALPHABET TEMPLATE

A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)  
Moody is not the most affectionate man but that makes his affection sweeter when he does show affection. 

B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)  
He would be a great friend. He remembers all of the little things about you, he’s always willing to listen, and undoubtedly will respect and support you. When other’s turn their backs on people when things go wrong, he’ll have your back and you love him for it. 

C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)  
He’s a cuddler but will deny it to his grave. Something about having your body curled into his makes him feel strong and that feeling is addicting to him, but no one will ever know, except you.

D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)  
Just like cuddling, he wants to settle down. He wants a quiet house in the middle of nowhere, where he knows you’ll be safe. He wants to come home to his loving spouse and just sit in front of the fireplace together. He’s miserable at cooking but his house is fairly organized. He’s not a total neat freak but he can’t stand clutter. Most importantly he wants your house to be however you want it. 

E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)  
If he had to break up with you, it would be for your own safety. It’s not a secret how many enemies he has out there, and he loves you too much to let anyone get near you. He would start a big fight then break up with you. When you left, he felt absolutely distraught and broken but if was for the best. He wouldn’t tell anyone, but he cried. 

F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)  
He would take years to propose to you and while the idea of making you his wife was his dream, there would many things to consider. He’d be worried about your safety, whether or not you actually wanted to settle down, and his own insecurities. He knows how he looks and doesn’t understand how you could love him when he looks the way he does. He would wonder why someone as beautiful and as perfect would want to be with someone as ugly as him and why on earth you would want to marry him.

G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)  
With everyone else he was rough and tough but never with you. He never could be rough with you physically or emotionally. He is very gentle with you would never dream of acting how he acts with others around you. 

H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)  
He gives the best bear hugs. He holds you tight and as close to him as possible and will hug you until you pull away. 

I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)  
He said he loved you after you said it first. He knew he loved you long before it, but he couldn’t get the words out. Only after you said it, was he was able to say it back. 

J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)  
He hates is but he can be very jealous. If someone is very flirty with you or if Moody thinks they are a better match for you then he is, he will become increasingly jealous. Several people who flirted with you ended up being hexed or jinxed but no one could prove that he was the one who did it. 

K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)  
He kisses you in every way possible. He’s an amazing kisser. He loves short kisses before you leave for work and long romantic kisses in the bedroom. He loves kissing you and will never leave an inch of you unkissed. He loves when you kiss his scars as it shows him that he is loved regardless of how he looks. 

L = Little ones (How are they around children?)  
He’s very unsure of little kids, especially babies. He thinks that he’s terrible around children but once he relaxes, he’s pretty great with little kids. 

M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)  
Mornings are spent lying in bed for as long as possible before getting up. He loves cuddling in the morning and soaking in the beauty of these small moments spent with you. 

N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)  
Nights are spent like mornings, with endless cuddles and a lot of something else ;). He loves cooking with you, eating with you, relaxing with you, and cuddling before you both fall asleep for the night. 

O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)  
He very rarely tells you anything, but you notice little things about him. How he likes his tea or coffee, how he loves making potions, and how he hides how he truly feels. He loves when you notice these little things about him, and it makes him feel loved. 

P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)  
He’s easily angered with everyone except you. He genuinely can’t be mad at you because of how much he loves you. He can become frustrated with how easily you run into danger, but he can’t be mad. 

Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)  
He notices everything. He’s constantly vigilant for a reason and even notices things about you that you aren’t even aware of. He is always aware of you in every situation and picks up on every little detail. 

R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)  
His favorite moment is when you told him you loved him. You were the first to say I love you and when you said it, he couldn’t believe it. Of course, he said I love you back which led to his second favorite moment which was your first time together. 

S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)  
Do I even need to answer this? He is obsessed with protecting you and will go to any means necessary to protect you. 

T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)  
At first, he didn’t put in much effort as he didn’t want to let on how much he cares about you but the longer that you are together the more effort he puts into your dates. However, he always gives you the most thoughtful presents because of how much he loved you. 

U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)  
A bad habit of his would be how guarded he is. We all know how private he is but with all of his scars and injuries he thinks he’s terrible looking when all of these scars show how strong and brave, he is. 

V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)  
He is not at all concerned about looks. He honestly thinks you look lovely regardless of anything. You could stand in front of him dressed in formal wear, casual clothes, or completely naked and he thinks you’re breathtaking. 

W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)  
No. He is too afraid to admit how much it would hurt if you left and he couldn’t admit how you have a piece of him and if you left, he would never be whole again. 

X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)  
He paints and draws. When he was younger, he wanted to be an artist but when he was young, he was told that wasn’t a man’s career and he had to have a man’s job. He stills paints and draws from time to time because he’s an amazing artist. You’ve seen his art and think it’s flawless. 

Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)  
He can’t be with anyone who would hurt someone else for their own benefit. He’s spent his whole life fighting dark wizards and witches and despises how they could torture and kill others for their own amusement or for their own benefit. He could never be with a person who would do the same thing. 

Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs?)  
He takes up the majority of the bed. But that just gives you an excuse to cuddle up close to him even though you don’t need an excuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As usual, I take requests so if there is a character you want to see, let me know! I have written for Kingsley, Remus, Severus, Harry, and Draco, so please check those out! Please comment and kudos as I love to hear from all of you! Anyway, I hope you liked it!


End file.
